2016 SmashTV Awards
The 2016 SmashTV Awards were simulcast on February 26 2016 on MTV, MTV 2, Comedy Central, BET, Spike, and VH1 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Ryan Reynolds will host the ceremony. The nominees were announced on January 8th 2016 by John Leguizamo and Host Ryan Reynolds (as Deadpool). NOMINEES TRIVIA *''Gravity Falls'' is the 3rd animated series to get nominated for Best TV Show, the first being Avatar: The Last Airbender and the 2nd being Star Wars: The Clone Wars. It was also the first cartoon series to win the award, the first being Avatar: The Last Airbender. PRESENTERS Awards: *Ellen DeGeneres - Best Animated Film *Stephen Amell - Best TV Actress *Beyonce - Best Billboard Artist *Dipper And Mabel Pines - Best Talk Show *Clint Eastwood - Best Director *Ariana Grande - Best Album *Bobby Cannavale And Lena Dunham - Best Supporting Actor Or Actress In Television *Grant Gustin And Melissa Benoist - Best Cartoon *Amy Poehler - Best TV Actor *Adam Sandler, John Leguizamo, Chewbacca, and BB-8 - Worst Movie *Emma Stone - Best Actor *Michael Keaton - Best Actress *Jack Black - Best TV Show *Tracy Morgan - Best Film *Kanye West - Other Awards not presented in the show. Sneak Peeks: *Ellen DeGeneres - Finding Dory *Megan Fox And Will Arnett - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows *Hugh Jackman - X-Men: Apocalypse *Henry Cavill - Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice *The Powerpuff Girls - The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Series) *Robert Downey Jr. And Chris Evans - Captain America: Civil War *Ansel Elgort - Renegade *Jeff Goldblum And Liam Hemsworth - Independence Day: Resurgence *Seth Rogen And James Franco - SmashTV Presents: Teenage Mutant Superheroes Performances: *John Stamos - Green Day *Blake Shelton - Gwen Stefani *Dwayne Johnson And Kevin Hart - The Weeknd *Meghan Trainor - Taylor Swift And Kendrick Lamar *Shailene Woodley And Theo James - Fall Out Boy *Vin Diesel - Wiz Khalifa And Charlie Puth *Jason Sudeikis And Josh Gad - Ellie Goulding *Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) - Deadpool Medley *O'Shea Jackson Jr., Jason Mitchell, And Corey Hawkins - N.W.A. *Andy Samberg And Amy Schumer - Coldplay *Snoop Dogg - Jason Derulo *Miley Cyrus - Rihanna And Drake PERFORMERS Main Show: #Justin Bieber - What Do You Mean, Sorry (Opening Performance) #The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face And The Hills #Gwen Stefani - Make Me Like You #Green Day - Requiem #Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar - Bad Blood #Fall Out Boy - Centuries And Uma Thurman #Coldplay - Amazing Day #Rihanna ft. Drake - Work (Closing Performance) #Ellie Goulding - On My Mind #Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again #Jason Derulo - Want To Want Me #N.W.A. (Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, and Eminem) - Medley of N.W.A. Hits #Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman #Deadpool Medley: ##Salt-N-Pepa - Shoop ##George Michael - Careless Whisper ##DMX - X Gon Give It To Ya ##Teamheadkick - Deadpool Rap ##Juice Newton - Angel In The Morning Pre Show: #Alabama Shakes - Space Oddity #Twenty One Pilots - Stressed Out #Silento - Watch Me (Nae Nae) #Adele - When We Were Young #Ed Sheeran - Thinking Out Loud